


To Tell Him

by Hieiko



Series: When Physics Meets Poetry [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS Season 5. Spike and Fred. Fred's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community tv100's "Self-Expression" challenge.

Fred didn't mind that Spike tended to appear in the lab at the most inappropriate times. She would scold him, rescue whichever piece of equipment he'd decided to play with, and then try her very best not to respond to his flirting. But she still couldn't help giving him a smile every time.

She sometimes wondered why he still came around often even when he was corporeal again. But she couldn't bring herself to ask; she didn't care why he was there, as long as he was.

Fred was falling in love with Spike.

She had no idea how to tell him.


End file.
